


Breakfast With A Side of Slytherin

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title:Author/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: UBoard Position(or card image): The Great HallPrompt: Pick One: 1) "There's a troll in the dungeons!" - "Ugh, again?" OR2) Bringing the other food when they are sick/forgot to eatOR 3) "The ceiling's never done *that* before." - Minimum: 76 Maximum: 677Word Count: 675Summary: Harry is sick. Draco is concerned.Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Breakfast With A Side of Slytherin

Draco Malfoy was concerned. He was sitting in his usual place at the Slytherin table - the one that had a perfect view of both the door and the Gryffindor table - and he was concerned. For as long as he’d been sitting there, Harry Potter was neither at the Gryffindor table nor had he walked into the Hall late. 

Draco frowned and picked at his food until a movement at the door caught his eye. Granger and Weasley. But no Potter. Curious, he followed the movement of Potter’s two best friends. They appeared to be arguing. He watched as they sat down and Weasley began loading up two plates with all kinds of food, though he was alternately adding to plates and eating the food, Draco noted. 

After a few moments, he’d had enough. Draco stood up and stalked over to the Gryffindor table, glaring down at Ron and Hermione who hadn’t yet noticed his presence. 

“Ron, if you’re taking that up to Harry, you should go now,” Hermione was saying exasperatedly. 

Ron shook his head and shovelled another forkful of bacon into his mouth. “He won’t mind waiting.”

Draco frowned. 

“Ron!” Hermione admonished. 

“Alright, where’s Potter?” Draco demanded, growing tired of their argument. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the choking sound that came from Ron as he jumped. 

Hermione looked up at him with narrowed eyes. “What’s it to you?”

“Forgive me, Granger,” Draco said. “I am asking where Potter is because I noticed that he is not here with you.”

“Yes but why are you asking?” Ron interrupted now that he’d swallowed. 

“I am concerned for his wellbeing,” Draco said haughtily. 

Ron snorted. “Yeah, right.”

Draco sighed. “Look, you know as well as I do that’s things have changed. Where is he?”

“In bed,” Hermione said. “He’s ill.”

“So he needs food,” Draco said, turning to Hermione again. “I’ll take it to him.” 

Ron let out a laugh. “You?!” 

Draco sniffed. “And what is funny about that?”

“You’re not a Gryffindor for a start,” Hermione answered at once. “And since when have you ever done anything for anyone else?”

“Well, you obviously aren’t going to take it to him, Granger,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “And if you want him to actually get the food, why not let me take it?” He added, eyeing Ron who was, again, shovelling food into his mouth. 

Hermione, who was also watching Ron in faint disgust, shook her head. “Alright, here,” she said, handing the plate to Draco. “The password is…”

“I already know it,” Draco said, waving a hand dismissively before casting a warming charm on the plate and walking away. Hermione and Ron watched him go, open mouthed. 

Draco hurried up to the Gryffindor common room. Thankfully the Fat Lady let him in with no problem and he made his way to the dormitory. 

“Your friends are idiots,” he said, announcing his presence as he walked over to Harry’s bedside and put the plate down. 

“I can’t believe they let you bring me food,” Harry said faintly as he sat up. “What did you tell them?”

“That if they wanted you to actually receive the food, they’d be as well letting me bring it,” Draco said with a smirk. “I’ve never seen someone eat as much as Weasley.”

Harry chuckled before breaking into a coughing fit. “Ron has a very big appetite,” he nodded once he could breathe again. 

“You’re not wrong,” Draco said. “I hope whatever you’ve got isn’t contagious by the way.”

“I think you’re already doomed,” Harry said with a grin. “Considering what we were doing two nights ago.”

Draco shrugged and perched on Harry’s bed. “I didn’t say I’d mind,” he said. “Spending time in the Hospital Wing won’t be so bad if we’re both there.”

Harry grinned again and reached out to pull Draco closer. “Good,” he murmured as their lips met, Draco’s hand gently cupping the back of his neck. 

“I shouldn’t be letting you do this,” Draco murmured into the kiss. 

“Too late,” Harry replied, kissing him again.


End file.
